Fireworks
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Abby dragged them out of their houses at 7 AM. And after a fun, long day, the fireworks go off. Tiva fluff, because I can.


Hello again, it's ME! Hha. I already typed one of these, which got lost. I got this idea today, while in Math class, and a friend of mine announces that she is cold. So I picked up my fire department sweater and threw it on her head. Sparked this idea, and I got home and ran with it.

Because, admit it. You need some sort of Tiva fluff, because after last episod...... I'll stop now, before I can't stop.

**Disclaimer: I own just the idea, and what is written.**

* * *

I cursed again, rubbing my arms.

In all the rush that Abby had put on me, I had forgotten my jacket. Even with the heaters on in the car, I was still cold.

"Abby, where are we going?" Tony asked impatiently from beside me. He had also been rushed out of his apartment at 7 in the morning by Abby. Along with McGee. And we didn't even know why.

"Patience Tony." Abby said. I sighed, trying to get warmer. From inside, it looked warm. The sun was out. But as soon as I had stepped outside, the wind whirled around me and I suddenly wished I had brought a jacket.

"Abby, you kidnap us out of our houses at 7 in the morning, and expect us to just sit back and enjoy the ride? Will you at least give us a hint?" Tony asked, sitting up. He leaned up so he was looking over her shoulder, and the heat radiating off his body made me feel a little warmer.

"No, now sit back in your seat." Abby scolded, pushing him back. He fell back in his seat, his shoulder right next to mine. My arm felt warmer, the goose bumps disappearing. Tony looked down at me, smiling.

"Any idea, ninja?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I am as in the dark as you are." I said, and he laughed. McGee moved in the front seat, trying to get comfortable. Tony sat back again, his head resting on the window. There wasn't much room between us, and I could feel the heat coming off his body. Trying to be discreet, I scooted a little closer to him. He didn't notice, his eyes moving over the outside terrain. I felt better as his body heat hit my cold skin, and smiled. After a while, Tony's arm fell across my shoulders. I didn't move, and he seemed to relax. I leaned into him, and we sat like that the rest of the ride.

"We're here!" Abby said. I looked up, tearing my eyes away from my hands. We were parked in a parking garage.

"Abby, do not tell me you dragged us out of our homes to go to a parking garage." I growled, and she smiled at me.

"No, I dragged you out of the house at 7 in the morning to go to the fair." She said. I looked out the window, and out of the parking garage. I could see, off in the distance, a Ferris wheel.

"Oh." Tony said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

--

I pulled my arms around myself, trying to get warm. The fair didn't open until 10, so Abby had taken us to breakfast. After breakfast, we walked back to the fair grounds. The day was cold, and I shivered. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to get warm.

"Why did you take us here?" McGee asked. Abby smiled at him.

"To have some fun, McGee!" She said. We paid for our tickets, and went through the metal detectors. Soon, Abby had run off with McGee, and they were nowhere in sight. I looked up at Tony, who shrugged.

"So, what now?" I asked. Tony smiled.

"We go have fun."

First, he pulled me to bumper cars. He wouldn't let me drive, even though the cars didn't go fast enough to do anything. I started to lighten up as he drove around, bumping into people. Soon, I was laughing along with him. When the cars stopped, we walked out of the arena. He then pulled me over to a huge slide, on which he pulled me up the huge stairs to the top. I looked around, seeing the whole fair. Tony gently pushed me forward, and I put my sack down on the slide. Tony got onto the lane next to me, and looked at me playfully.

"Race you." He said. I smirked. I pushed off the sides, and found myself flying down the slide. Tony was right next to me, and we each reached the bottom at the same time. I then realized I was laughing, and he helped me up. We handed our sacks to the guy, and walked back out into the crowd. I felt light, happy, and childish. Tony's hand slipped into mine as he pulled me to yet another ride, this one fast revolving seats. It was called the disco spinner.

"Tony, this looks dizzying." I said. Tony laughed.

"Aw, come on Zee. Live a little." He said. He pulled me up into one of the seats. I grabbed the belt, connecting it with the end he held. I pulled it tight, and he groaned. We each grabbed the safety bar, and I smiled at him.

"What does this do?" I asked, and suddenly I found out. All of the little "cells", I honestly didn't know what else to call them, moved around in a huge circle. But, each of the "cells" was spinning on their own accord. I slipped right into Tony, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We slid across the plastic seat again, and I laughed. Tony grabbed my hands off the safety bar, and held them above my head. I glared at him.

"Keep your hands above your head. It's like…. tradition." He said to me. I shrugged, keeping my arms above my head. I jerked back into Tony's side, and we both laughed. Soon, the ride ended, and we both jumped out. I walked down the stairs, and looked around. Tony's hand found mine again, and he pulled me back into the crowd.

We rode every ride, some even more than once. Tony insisted on riding one ride at least five times, and after the fifth time I felt sick. Tony saw, and decided to find another ride. I looked around, and smiled.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." I said. Tony groaned.

"That's boring." He said. I shrugged.

"I want to go on it. I've gone on your ride five times." I said. Tony looked at me, and I stared back. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine."

We walked over to the Ferris wheel, getting in line. I saw people getting on, and saw two people sitting at the top. It was just as tall as the slide we had ridden. Tony let me get into the seat first, and I sat down. It was dark out now, and as we moved up higher, I could see the whole city. I felt myself shiver again, and then realized how cold I was. In all of the excitement of the day, Tony constantly pulling me around, I had forgotten how cold I was. Now that I had slowed down, and was sitting, I finally felt the goose bumps on my arms and the shiver in my back. Tony noticed, and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and I leaned into him.

"Cold?" He asked. I nodded, pulling my legs up to my chest. Suddenly, Tony's arm was gone from my waist, and I looked at him. He was slipping off his sweater, and I got what he was doing. I was about to protest until he slipped the sweater over my head. I looked at him.

"Wear it." He said. I slipped my arms through the sleeves, feeling the warmth that lingered in the fabric. I let my feet fall back onto the bottom of the floor, and I looked out. We had stopped, and we were now at the top. I sat up a little straighter, looking up at Tony. He smiled genuinely at me. The city was lit up in the night, the lights looking like stars. I could see a freeway, tail lights making a red streak. Flashing lights caught my eyes, and I saw a police car speeding down a side street. It was amazing, the sight of the city.

I looked back at Tony, and saw that his eyes were gazing at me.

"It's beautiful." I said. He nodded, his eyes not moving from my face. "Glad you decided to come up here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He answered softly. He wrapped his arm around me again, pulling me back to his chest. I smiled, hugging his torso.

--

After our Ferris ride, we both decided to get something to eat. Tony made me have some cotton candy, and we ended up sharing. I didn't protest though. As the night went on, we seemed to fall in step, and didn't even talk about what we were doing. Soon, Tony's arm had made its way around my waist, and I found myself leaning into him. It wasn't spoken of, and I knew it was because questioning it would break the connection.

I looked at my watch, seeing the time. I squeezed Tony.

"We need to find Abby." I said. He gave me a look that echoed my feelings. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing McGee. He spoke to him quietly, walking to the main walk way. He stopped, and I looked up at him. He snapped his phone shut, and looked at me.

"They will be meeting us at the front in ten minutes. We have time sweetchecks." I smiled at my nickname.

"Okay." I said.

Above our heads, blasts exploded. I jumped slightly, but Tony kept his arm around me. We looked up and saw the fireworks. Everyone stopped moving to watch the show, some moving towards where they were being shot off at. Tony moved that way, and we walked out onto a grassy area. I smiled at the colors, blues and greens, pinks and purples lighting up the sky. Tony had a huge smile plastered on his face, and then he looked down at me. He looked like he had just figured out the origin of the universe.

Ever so slightly, he turned so he was facing me straight on. His head bent down slowly, and it clicked in my mind what was going on. I pushed my hands out of the sleeves of his sweater, reaching to grab his hands.

He was going to kiss me, under the fireworks.

When his lips met mine, a blast of color lit up the sky, and people screamed in delight. My head was so focused on Tony; I didn't notice the rest of the world. It was just _us_, me clothed in his sweater, and his arms around my waist.

Nothing else mattered, and I was just fine with that.

* * *

I am the worst hopeless romantic ever. It went from an idea of her wearing his jacket to fireworks and kissing? Jeeeze. I like it though. :)

**Reviews, please? I swear, they are better than caffiene. Because, caffiene makes you have to go pee. Reviews make you happy, and smile, and in my case, hyper, and I don't have to go pee. :) So**

Do it.

_Thanks, Izzy(:_

Oh, and PS: This is dedicated to Silent Falling Rain. Just saying. Okay.

Now review.


End file.
